I Am Potter, And I Am Alone
by Slade-94
Summary: What are the chances that Tom Riddle, the man who at one point made children suffer for slighting him, wouldn't plan for his eventual failure? If Tom Riddle cant rule the world, then the world can die with him. Follow Harry as he struggles to cope with the world he now lives in, as he tries to save the world! TimeTravel!InsaneHarry! There are a lot of adult themes in this story.
1. I Am Alone

**DISCLAIMER: I Dont own any ideas that were not original thoughts.**

**2011 New Years Eve**

There is nothing left. I cant find anymore survivors. I am alone.

Alone.

Its funny. They called the Mayans crazy. Said they knew nothing of doomsday. Turns out, they were right. They knew. And we didn't listen.

Voldemort was killed in '98. Should have been the end of it. Should have been the last we heard of the dark lord. We went on with our lives. But Tom Riddle was a vindictive bastard.

Riddle had a fail-safe. A sort of dead mans switch, if you will. We wondered, when we heard stories of the first war, why Riddle never released his army of inferi. Well, we found out why.

It began in 1970, during Voldemorts first rise, he was attacking everything in sight, and fear spread in the hearts of all that opposed him. He attacked Hogsmeade that summer, and he fought his first battle against Dumbledore. There's simply no other way to put it. He got his ass whipped. It was the first time he had ever contemplated what would happen if he lost. As I said before, Riddle was a petty, petty man.

He decided if he couldn't rule the world, then he would ruin it for everyone left alive.

1972 He began his experimentation with the magical structure of inferi, after two years of research, and the results were more than he could have imagined. He wanted to make them immune to fire, he wanted to make them more durable, faster, more dangerous. He failed to do any of those things. What he DID manage to do, was make them infectious.

Inferi were resurrected corpses. That's all they were. Voldemort's inferi were like brainless vampires. They were incredibly weak in small groups, but he mutated them, gave them the ability to transform other people, and even creatures, with a bite, a scratch or even accidentally getting the inferi dna inside you.

His newly mutated inferi were of course no use to him on his rise to power. They cannot simply maim his enemies, they only killed or transformed. He also could not control them except in small groups of 25 or less. They were his last resort to destroy the world in the event of his unlikely death.

In 1998, I defeated Riddle during the battle of Hogwarts. It was an exhilarating moment. I felt powerful. I had done what I was destined to do. I could finally rest. But of course, as always, things had to go wrong.

I married Ginerva Molly Weasley on the 1st of August in the year 1999. I had my whole life planned out. We would have two or three kids, enjoy a long life, raise Teddy Lupin as our own son and things would be great.

By the summer of 2000 I had already begun several affairs with the many women that surrounded me constantly. Ginny was boring. She had none of the passion she showed in the final battle. I was disappointed in her. She also balked at the idea of sex with me, wanting nothing to do with children, preferring a lavish lifestyle with no responsibility. As would most 18 year old women with the millions of galleons she had at her disposal. She could not, would not, fulfill any of my sexual needs.

So I found some women who could.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Astoria Greengrass, Fleur's sister Gabriel, I was plowing anything that moved. Hermione's First son was mine, Hugo Potter, we blood adopted him into the Weasley family. We kept that a secret, and not one person knew. Hermione didnt love me though, she wanted sex with a man who wasn't as disgusting as Ron was. I still don't know why they married.

Luna left Neville to be with me, I didn't return the favor. She loved me with all her heart. Unfortunately I was a young 19 year old man, who didnt truly want to settle down. She got a bit clingy, so I told her to either get back with Neville or get lost, but she cant stay with me. She killed herself out of sorrow, or at least, that's what her father told me. Neville stopped speaking to me at that point.

Fleur was disgusted at what I did with her younger sister, but she kept her mouth shut for the sake of the Weasleys. The fact that she owed me for saving her life, not just during my fourth year, but also during the final battle might have also had something to do with it. Gabriel was a half veela, I didnt know the translation meant possessive bitch. I dumped her when she demanded I stop talking to ANY other female period. Ridiculous!

Padma was bethrothed to some guy, and i was fine with that. She said she wanted to experiment, and I was glad to help. Once she got married, she simply stopped coming around.

My final fling was Astoria, but when Draco found out I was giving his Wife-to-Be the business, he lost it and ratted me out. Ginerva was crushed. None of my friends wanted anything to do with me after that, so I took Astoria (who had broken her marriage contract with Draco) and Teddy (Whose grandmother dared to try and keep me from him) and we left into hiding. That's what ultimately saved us from having to suffer through the beginning of this madness.

When Voldemort was still alive, he created a rune sequence that kept his army of 10,000 inferi in stasis. I dont know enough about the runes he used, but from what im told, he had it set so that if his soul were ever to completely leave this plane of existence, the runes would fail and spread his army throughout Britain.

It began slowly. During my many escapades from 1999-2000, His army was slowly turning anything they could find into these beings. The only way to stop them was to destroy the brain. They were attracted by lights, sounds, and movement. Easily distracted though they were, they were also incredibly dangerous. Muggles began disappearing slowly over that year. This should have alerted us that something was wrong, but again, my many indulgences were plastered throughout the pages of the Daily Prophet distracting the whole wizarding world.

In 2001 a group of over 500 attacked Diagon Alley. The magical world was stunned. In one move, our gold, and many of the stores that supplied everything that the wizarding world of Britain needed to survive had been destroyed. No one could step into the alley without being killed within seconds. The Ministry of Magic was begged for a solution to these monsters. They sent in a squad of Aurors to Diagon Alley, and only one Auror came back. Neville Longbottom was the only survivor, and he claimed they were Inferi, but different. It was just so different from what they were used too, as they weren't repelled by fire, it only made them more dangerous. They never made it past the Leaky Cauldron. But they did make a discovery. The Goblins had been slaughtered. There were none left, and it came as a blow. After all, there were Goblin rebellions prevalent throughout wizarding history. To find out that they had been wiped out let the Ministry know just how much of a threat they were.

They asked for assistance, from the French Ministry, but they minister of magic was Gabriels father, and he denied any pleas for help. They asked the Americans, but they were staying out of it. They asked the Russian Ministry, The Spanish Ministry, The Asian Ministry, and not one said they would help.

And then the inferi managed to overrun an airport. The planes were told to take off and try and get as many people to safety, not knowing they were carrying the virus with them everywhere they went. They got to France, Spain, Italy, Bulgaria, Germany, and Ireland. This caused a mass panic. The muggles were prepared to drop their nuclear weapons on the entirety of Europe. Borders were closed in an attempt to save lives.

It was all a waste of time.

By late 2004, The inferi were wandering around by the millions. Killing one caused the rest to swarm wherever you were. There were isolated patches of civilization, but most people had died. I myself, had been holed up in Number Four Privet Drive. Astoria had been raising Teddy and was a great mother. We were living behind the fidelious charm, with Astoria as secret keeper. And then the charm failed. I still don't know what happened. My suspicion is that the inferi were beginning to feed on magic. But like I said it was just a guess.

They swarmed in. Astoria died instantly, attacked by 10 with no real skills to prevent her death. I fought with everything I had. There were simply too many. I grabbed teddy and apparated away. When I came to Hogwarts, they swarmed us again. Same with the Ministry and Diagon Alley. Eventually we made it to the Forrest of Dean. Turns out im not the only one who remembered.

Hermione, Neville, Draco, Lavender, Parvati, and Blaise Zabini were all there. Susan Bones's Daughter Amelia and Hugo, my illegitimate son were there as well. I asked to be updated once everyone put their wands down. Apparently when Ron found out Hermione had cheated on him, he began beating her and the child. Neville killed him. Draco and Blaise were with Lavender in the ministry when it fell to these demons. Parvati was with Susan Bones in Diagon alley shopping with their children as well as Padma and Hannah. Parvati grabbed Amelia and ran. They never took the chance to look back. Shows how much Gryffindor courage she has right? Although I suppose if she had, it would have meant her death as well.

We pooled what information we had. Apparently the transformation wasn't instant. It took 12 hours to change. It began with shivers, which began uncontrollable spasms of the muscles. Vomiting, then bleeding from the eyes. It ended with suffocation as the skin in your throat died and stopped functioning so that you can breather. The virus was unstoppable. No one who contracted it survived.

So we lived. Moving place to place, trying to raise the children, scavenging for food. We listened on the wireless as France fell, Then Russia, America, Korea, Japan... No one could stop them. We broadcast on our own station where we would be next, as well as a call for any other survivors. Unfortunately by 2007, there were simply too many of them. We started losing people.

It started with Amelia Bones. She was always a curious child, oh so curious. Too curious for her own good. We told her to stay by camp where the protection charms were. She followed a butterfly all the way to the ward line. When she passed it, she made it ten steps.

"HELPPPPPPPPPP-URkk..."

When she screamed it went on for miles. We apparated to the camp site to find Teddy holding back Hugo while crying. By now he was almost ten. He knew what it meant to cross the ward line. The only thing we found left of Amelia was her right arm. Her scream still echoes in my head. Parvarti disappeared a week later.

Blaise was the quiet type. We never really got close to him. When Hugo got dragon pox a couple months later, he was the first person to volunteer to go. I volunteered, as did Draco. We told Neville he had to stay behind to protect Lavender and Hermione. Teddy was too young and he knew it. Didnt stop him from wanting to come He was furious but In the end he didnt have a choice. We told Neville if we werent back in a day to go on without us.

We apparated to St. Mungos. Our goal was to find some potions or at least the supply closet. We silenced our shoes, and disillusioned our bodies. We held each others shoulder the whole way through. We made it to the closet no problem. When we got there though, Draco couldn't keep the gasp inside. I don't blame him it was some messed up shit. There were hundreds of the inferi crammed into the room. Several were eating old bodies, most were raiding the closet we needed to get supplies from. Unfortunately in our shock, we forgot that we hadn't silenced our mouths.

It was only when several inferi began looking in our direction that I realized we might be in trouble. I tried to pull on Draco's shoulder. I didn't get a response. I pulled harder and that was when one moved forward suddenly. Goddam Blaise panicked. He shot off a stupefy. Of course, it didn't work, it washed over the inferi like water. What it did accomplish was attracting the attention of every one of the damn things. I dropped my disillusionment and yelled out.

"We gotta get the Fuck outta here!"

They dropped their charms and we ran. We used shield charms, the flame whip, the repelling charm, anything that kept them away. Suddenly from behind I heard a desperate cry.

"Tantellegra!"

I spun around to see Blaise had cursed Draco. He had tripped, legs flailing wildly, dropping his wand and his panicked eyes met mine as we both came to realize that Draco wouldn't be leaving alive. He screamed out in despair before he was grabbed by the ankle, the arm, and suddenly I couldn't see him anymore, all I could see was limbs and blood. I spun around and shot off a stupefy at Blaise's back. He threw up a shield and apparated away. I apparated away at the same time and when I came to the clearing, Blaise was holding Lavender at wandpoint.

"I got scratched by one of them Harry! Its fucking in me! I know it is! Its only a matter of time! But i'll be damned if I go out without taking one of you with me!"

Neville shouted across to me, " Harry what the fuck happened?! Wheres Draco?"

I spun and turned to Hermione and Neville.

"Get Teddy. Get Hugo. We are leaving."

Lavenders eyes grew wide. " Potter you cant leave me-"

" Shut UP! I have to save my family. I don't have time too waste. GRAB THE BOYS AND LETS GO!"

Neville's eyes hardened and he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She calmed down and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Lavender with apologetic eyes. Lavender began to scream as Blaise dragged her back to camp, cursing Harry with all her might.

As Neville and Hermione walked up to me with Teddy behind them, not one of them would look me in the eye.

I said, "Where's Hugo?"

Silence.

"Neville?" Head down. "Hermione?" She was sobbing. So my only biological son was dead. 7 years the boy lived. I went numb.

"Fuck it." I grabbed Teddy and apparated to France.

Teddy and I lived in France, quite safe for 4 years. I broke into someones house, and warded it until I was dizzy with exhaustion We weren't the perfect father-son relationship, but he was alive and that's all that mattered. Up until a few months ago. It was Halloween. Always is. Things had cooled down. With a lack of food, many of the inferi turned on each other. The terrifying thing was that they began eating magical creatures. There are now undead trolls, undead dragons, undead sphinx just running around Paris. And from what the wireless said, all around the world as well. It was me and Teddy against the world. Me, a 31 year old man, and his 12 year old adopted son. We were going to make it. At least thats what I told him every night.

For the past 2 years I had been researching runes, time, space, and the manipulation of it. It would require a lot of power, as well as much sacrifice, but I believed that we could send our minds, not our bodies back in time. Back before this hellish nightmare began. I used several complex runes, entwined with the runes for mind, time, space, memory, and I had it completed. Two desperate years of raiding abandoned stores for food, of searching through muggle hospitals for medical supplies.

The Rune sequence was specially designed. I don't think it ever could be replicated again. It required powdered fairy wings, combined with the heart of a phoenix, and the soul of a centaur. Fairies for the manipulation of time. Its pretty messed up, but that explains why there were no more time turners. The phoenix heart was from Fawkes. It represented the death of our bodies, and the rebirth of our younger selves with older memories. Fawkes apparently sensed the need. After Dumbledore died, we thought he would be gone forever. Turns out he was dying. Luckily he felt the need to do one last good deed before he died. Then the soul of a centaur. I deduced from my calculations that all we had too do was sacrifice a centaur in the center of my ruinic circle, to receive the effects of bending the space around us. This was important because The runes determine what date and time we sent our minds too, but without being able to bend space out of the way of our intended target we could miss and accidentally posses someone else's body. In a fucked up way, i'm glad the ministry began capturing the magical creatures of the world, otherwise, finding Firenze chained up in the hall of mysteries would have been nothing but a pipe dream. He of course protested the sacrifice of his life, but i'm far past the point of caring.

I gathered the blood necessary for the runes, mixing both my blood, and Teddy's blood in order to make us compatible to the ritual. I had it all planned out. We would wait until New years eve, and on the First second of the First day, we would go back, using the boost in all magic done on that day. Teddy never made it.

Halloween of 2011. We had been laying low, both of us more paranoid as the days grew longer, we were both eager to get to new years. The Inferi in Paris had taken to wandering the streets by day and night, searching for food. It was common to see fights between the undead as they struggled for food.

Teddy had been getting antsy. How could he not? He was a twelve year old boy. He wanted to leave the safety of our home. I told him no, I told him it would be too dangerous. He didn't listen.

It was around six in the evening when I realized it. The air wasn't full of the groans that were a constant part of our day. It meant the inferi had found some prey, and it was safe to raid. I went to go wake teddy.

He wasn't in his room.

My stomach sank. I checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the closet, it didn't have to make sense where he was, as long as I found him. I didn't. I rushed outside, hurriedly putting on my disillusionment and silencing charms as I dashed down the street. I ran to the park. It was Teddy's favorite place to play when the inferi were gone. As I got closer I realized the groans were louder, mixed with howling, and roaring. I sped up.

As I ran atop the hill that sat above the playground I could see a large crowd of inferi, surrounding a slide that I could clearly see was blocked in. I could hear terrified screams of help as I looked on in horror. There were at least 300 of them and more were coming. I took off my charms and screamed.

" TEDDY!"

I waited. One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three-

"DADDYYYYYYYY! HELP!"

several inferi looked back at my yell, but turned back when they couldn't see me. I sent a wave of fiendfire at them. The inferi moved apart when the flames swooped down from above. The undead werewolves whimpered and ran around them. The undead troll just swiped at it with a club. I let out a bang with my wand. Several inferi looked at me but most ignored it. I let out a louder one, and still nothing. I cast a sonorous charm, and did it once more. It sounded like a bomb went off. Every one of them froze. Then, almost as one, they looked in my direction. I let off another. The troll roared and that's when all of them raced up the hill trying to get to me first.

"TEDDY DONT MOVE!"

I apparated back about 50 feet, and as the hoard of inferi came closer I spread flames and summoned birds to distract them. As they all got to the top of the hill in search of me I apparated back to the slide. There were none left. A few inferi were still running up the hill but otherwise, it was deserted. I cautiously called out to my son.

"Teddy? Are you here?"

There was silence. My heart was racing.

There was a sharp cracking sound, almost like someone clapped their hands. The blocked off side of the slide fell off and suddenly I had my arms full. I looked down to see his tear-stained face and I grabbed him, apparated home, and never looked back. We sat on his bed, hugging for almost an hour. Then he asked if he could take a shower. I said of course, left, went to make dinner. I thought nothing of it. He sat in our living room, facing the fireplace. I placed his plate beside him and went to sit by the wireless.

A few hours went by. I realized that I never heard him go to his room. I figured he fell asleep on the couch. I got up, walked inside and I realized that the body in the chair looked too still. I hesitantly took a step in,then another, until I was behind him. I reached down and when I touched his shoulder, Teddy swirled around to face me. Except it wasn't Teddy.

It was an Inferi.

And then I slowly realized as I stumbled back that-no, it wasn't JUST an inferi. It was TEDDY-only he had become an inferi!

Teddy growled at me and lunged. My eyes widened and more out of reflex than any thought, I whipped out my wand and fired a diffindo at his neck. The body crashed into me as the weight of what I had just done settled on my shoulders. I just killed the only other person I had left. Teddy was dead.

I Was Alone.

I Am Alone.

And so I waited. Waited until new years. Waited until I could go back and change this. Waited until I could fix what I had done wrong. My affairs, My marriage, I could warn everyone of the inferi and save Teddy. I kept looking for survivors using the wireless. It was no use. I played the same message everyday though, hoping, _praying_ for someone to answer.

"_My name is Harry Potter. I am in the heart of Paris, France, and I am looking for anyone who needs help. I will meet you at the Eiffel Tower at Midday every day, at the very point. If anyone can hear me, please come. My name is Harry Potter."_

No one ever came.

So here I am. New years eve. 11:59 PM. I am going back to 2000. The Runes are charged. I am ready. The seconds count down as the magic in the room swirls. The power of this ritual is greater than any magic I have ever witnessed before. Its like a maelstrom, swirling, spinning, ripping, tearing. The fairy dust spins, I could see Fawkes's heart disintegrating, Firenze's soul separating from his body, all of it a mixture of colors, and lights, and sounds, and as the magic grabbed me, and surged through my body, I could feel it ripping and tearing away, mixing with the seconds, intensifying as the seconds went on.

_Three seconds to new years._

My body is nearly gone now.

_Two seconds to new years._

I can feel the magic bending time and space around me.

_One second._

A burst of light flashes across my eyes and all I can see is white.

I come too feeling cramped, and hurting in ways I never thought imaginable. I open my eyes, instantly becoming dizzy. I giggle slightly as I realize that I made it. I can change everything. I can-

"BOY GET OUT HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

-find out how the fuck I traded one hellhole for another.

**SO! I'm back, sorry for the wait, id make excuses, but, no one wants to hear that. This is a new story that i'm posting, don't expect regular updates, but I will try and keep the chapters as long, or longer than, this one. Please let me know what you think, and if you think I went into enough detail. I was trying to set the scene, but not give too much away, I wanted to have several flashbacks, as Harry's past will affect the way he makes decisions now. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Coming Back

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own any ideas that were not original thoughts.**

It's been a year since my return. And I am very close to murdering my 'loving' uncle. I realized quickly that I had landed myself in the year 1988. I had three years before I could go to Hogwarts. My theory is that when I designed the ritual, it was to send two people back in time twelve years. It built up the energy to jump two people, but when I sent myself back, by myself, there was only one person, but as there was nowhere for the energy to go, it jumped me back twice. 24 years into the past.

I should have calculated that in. I cant afford to overlook things like that.

I suppose being 8 years old would not have been that bad, except for the fact that an imprint of Teddy's soul had followed me back to the past. Every morning, I could see him sitting on the opposite side of the cupboard, never talking, never moving. I went about my life, and he followed me. After a while, I began talking to him.

And he talked back.

He told me he doesn't remember dying. He has no memory of that Halloween. It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk to him about my failures anyway. He was twelve, as far as i'm concerned he is just someone to talk too. He is actually what influenced a lot of my decisions this past year. Like when I decided I wasn't going to take any shit from the dursleys this time around. I had magic, and I had access too it.

In the future, around 2005-2006 Hermione and I had delved into stronger magics, trying to find ways to destroy inferi. We breached into wandless magic. Magic is everywhere around us. We have magic inside of us, but there is only so much magic we can use before we tire. But we theorized that if we could access the magic that flows around us, we could use wandless magics.

It turns out that we can. Anyone can access the magic, but the strength of your core determined how much you could access and still control. A person whose core was the strength was, say, a five year old, had enough strength to manipulate the magic around them unconsciously. This was the cause of so called accidental magic. It was the unconscious absorption of the magic around you and focused mainly on your desire that instant. The magic was pushed through your core, and there were no hand gestures or wand movements needed. An example was Neville, his uncle dropped him out his window. He absorbed the magic within himself, and it caused him to bounce when he hit the ground. It was powerful, even in a child.

Then there is the strength of a third year student. When students in Hogwarts learn magic, the more they use it, they become more sensitive to it. There isn't as many instances of accidental magic as the body gets used too focusing the magic inside your body through a wand, rather than gathering the magic around you and pushing it through your core. Hermione stated I must have been extremely sensitive to the magic around me, as she thinks that the reason my patronus is so powerful is that I have been unconsciously absorbing the magic around me, amplifying the power of my spell.

Then there is what an adult with limited knowledge could do. Voldemort was able to fly without a broom. It seems like such advanced or complicated magic, but in reality we theorized that Voldemort was simply using the magic around him to lift and propel himself where he needed to go.

Unfortunately, the attacks by the inferi stopped us from delving into it too deeply as it required a lot of time and energy to access the magic around you purposefully. However, now that I am in the past, I have all the time in the world. It took me six months of dedicated work, but I was able to access the magic around me, and to say the least, it was addicting. You see what most people don't realize, is that the dark arts aren't exactly dark. Oh yes, they are quite harmful, and most of them are deadly, but the reason for that is because when you use the dark arts you are accessing the magic around you.

Many of the so called dark arts spells are simply spells that are amplified by the magic around you. A simple cutting curse, diffindo, will cause a gash on your arm. If you put an extreme effort into it, you could cut halfway through someones body. A _Sectumsempra_ is simply a diffindo with the magic being taken from around you, at its weakest it causes lacerations that cannot be healed with core powered healing spells, they must be healed using what I call, Natures Magic (1). Natures magic is what I call the magic around us. It does, after all, come from nature. A banishment charm could shove you, at worst it could feel like being punched in the gut. A banishment charm powered by nature magic however, could put you through a wall. Even the unforgivables are simply spells that use natures magic. The Imperio is from a compulsion charm, a Cruciatus is from the tickling hex, and the Killing Curse comes from the sleep spell.

However, overexposure to natures magic without being able to control yourself causes your core to become dependent on it. Your core begins to lose the ability to produce magic by itself. It becomes weaker. That is what is called dark arts sickness. The power of nature magic comes at a great cost for those who are too weak.

Luckily I was able to control it, harness it, and I was able to use it against the people I was forced to live with, my so called relatives.

**FLASHBACK**

_I woke the morning of September first, it had been a little over nine months since I had returned and my magic was strong. Teddy looked up as I got up and I knew what he would say before he said it; he'd been trying for almost two weeks now._

"_Harry, I don't understand why you put up with them, you deserve at the very least, SOME respect. It doesn't matter that they are your relatives, they are bastards, just kill them!"_

_Teddy had grown to hate my relatives. I could see his point but I also didn't want to go to an orphanage._

"_Teddy, I will stand up for myself today, that for sure, but I wont kill them."_

_Teddy's face grew enraged. " BUT-"_

"_I SAID NO TEDDY! I will not say it again!" my voice grew deeper and more feral as I half shouted, half hissed at the ghost of my adopted son. My magic pulsed within me causing my eyes to grow a bright green and magic began to pour out, giving the illusion that my eyes burned with green fire. _

"_I will make them suffer, they will learn their place, but make no mistake Teddy, what I do is not up too you!"_

_He shrunk back and bowed his head, aware he had crossed a line in trying to demand their deaths. I turned to the door to my cupboard and pressed my hand to it. The wood melted away and the scent of burning wood filled the house. Vernon and Petunia ran downstairs to see me looking into the living room, my eyes closed as I relished in the feel of natures magic flowing through me. Vernon let out a yell._

"_YOU FREAK! YOU DARE BURN MY HOME?!" _

_My loving uncle charged at my young form, intent on giving me a beating until he felt I learned a lesson. My eyes snapped open and I turned to look at him out of the corner of my eye. I outstretched my arm and sent out a strand of magic, freezing him in place and lifting him off the ground slightly. His eyes bulged as I looked at him, in his eyes seeing the very devil himself. I did not realize it until later, but my hair had grown longer so that it frames my face while the nature magic caused my eyes to burn brighter. I smirked at him and began to taunt him and his wife._

" _How dare I uncle? How pathetic. The rules have changed Uncle. I think ill be taking the master bedroom from now on, with a weekly allowance. You wont talk to me. You wont look at me. You wont bother me. Follow these rules, and we wont have any issues. Failure to abide by my rules will result in...grievous bodily harm. Do I make myself clear?"_

_I was amused. My uncles face was purple with rage, my aunt was pale. They both knew I was serious, I held the cards, and they were in some serious trouble. Suddenly my aunts eyes flickered to the right of me before they widened and she screamed._

"_NO!"_

_BAM!_

_Dudley's fist hit the right side of my face, and I reacted instantly. My body rolled to the left, and as I rose, my arm swung out and Dudley flew head first into the fireplace. It happened so fast._

_CRACK!_

"_NO! MY BABY!"_

_Petunia began to scream and cry and she collapsed. She slumped to the ground in her grief and sobbed._

_I looked up, a wild look in my eyes as Dudley's limp body slid to the ground. I began shaking my head as I looked at the cooling corpse in front of me. Then I grew furious. I turned around and looked my aunt in her face._

"_LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! He didn't have to die! DAMMIT!" I stretched my arm towards her and she was dragged across the floor and in front of me. I gathered my magic and I shoved it directly at her mind, my only intentions were too erase what she saw. She was losing her mind, having a breakdown at watching her son die in front of her. I felt like she was overreacting. My mother was murdered in front of me, you don't see me going nuts._

_When I finished with Petunia I dropped her from the ground, and my uncle, staring in shock at my cousins body was brought in front of me. _

"_Look at me Vernon. Look at me."_

_He didn't respond._

"_Vernonnnnn. Look at meeeeee." I sang out too him._

_Still nothing. A dead stare in his eyes._

_I backhanded him. _

"_VERNON. I wont say it again!"_

_His eyes focused on me and his face twisted, he opened his mouth to shout at me when I cut him off._

"_He fell out of a tree Vernon. He fell and snapped his neck. We have a couple of trees in the backyard. All we have to do is have a neighbor see. It wont be a problem. I know you hate me, I don't care. Do as I say Vernon, and you will live. If you try to tell your sister about me, I will kill you. If you try to tell Petunia, I will kill you. If you try to tell the police, I will kill you. Do not test me."_

_We got Mrs. Figg to see him fall. Her scream alerted the neighbors. Two weeks later was his funeral, and Vernon, I could see, he wanted to kill me, but I didn't seemed a lot more smug than usual. I wondered what that was about, but again, i didnt care. I got the bedroom, I got my allowance, and Dudley was dead. Call me heartless, but things were looking up for me._

**FLASHBACK END**

The problem is, I could sense Vernon's intentions. He was planning on killing me, I could tell, and unfortunately I wasn't ready to die yet. He made my decision easy. A few weeks ago I discovered that using Natures Magic allowed me to access powers that I could not using my own core. I could temporarily change my looks by using metamorphagus powers that I had deep within my DNA. My theory is that using Nature Magic amplifies your own magical abilities. I don't really care. All I know is, training my skills have allowed me to look like an older blond man, who slightly resembled Harry Potter, if he was in his thirties and blond. Which meant I no longer needed the Dursley home. I had two years before my first year at Hogwarts and I am going to spend It doing something useful, like finding those Inferi and getting stronger.

I walked away with Teddy's ghost floating alongside me as Number Four Privet Drive burned to the ground. I smirked as I heard the screams of agony coming from the burning home, imagining his relatives struggling to escape their room that he magically sealed shut.

I called the Knight Bus a couple blocks down, and soon I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron.

**HOGWARTS**

Albus Dumbledore was a man. An incredibly powerful man, leader of the light, held several powerful positions in the government, but he was still just a man. Many people liked to believe that he was all knowing, that he was a manipulator, that he purposefully withheld information.

This was true, to a point.

All the portraits In the castle reported to him. This was a fact. He had access to several books on 'lost' magics. This was a fact. He routinely scanned the minds of those around him. This was a fact. He purposefully misled people when giving them information when talking to them if he didn't want them to know something. This was a fact.

But Albus was not all knowing, his information network had many holes and leaks. He wasn't a manipulator, not unless it suited him. He didn't hold back important information, rather, he felt that unless you NEEDED to know, it was none of your concern.

He was considerate like that.

But many people didn't realize that Albus Dumbledore had a major form of OCD. Obsessive compulsive disorder. Unfortunately he had been living with it so long, that no one but his brother knew that he was obsessed with information. Albus had to know everything there was to know about anything that was going on. He HAD to know. If he didn't know what was going on, he would get antsy, anxious and irritable. This drove him to do certain things to know as much as possible. He routinely placed monitoring spells on the students. He had a specially designed potion that allowed him to passively read the minds of those around him. He was an information junkie. Unfortunately, like many people with mental disorders that were allowed to indulge themselves, Albus took it too far.

He didn't stop at just knowing everything around him. He stopped his history teacher, Professor Binns, from teaching anything new. He stopped adding new discoveries into his schools library. He spiked each students drink with a liquid confundous potion to stop them from making new magical inventions. Albus hated new ideas, because it was something he couldn't control. What many people did not know, because the headmaster did not let them know, was that being fed liquid confundous more than 3 months at a time caused permanent brain damage. People were unable to focus, and they became more gullible.

Albus Dumbledore single-handedly held the Magical World of Britain in the early 1800's as far as civilization advancements were concerned. They had already begun to fall behind but Dumbledore froze them where they were. This allowed him to control all the knowledge that anyone in Britain knew.

Everything every wizard or Witch in Britain knew past the year 1900 was influenced by Albus Dumbledore. Even Tom Riddle's Horcruxes.

Tom believed himself to be more powerful, more intelligent than Dumbledore. The truth was, Dumbledore knew of his 7 Horcruxes, and knew he hadn't died. He even knew of his Inferi army. He simple was too busy learning more information to bother dealing with a boy having a tantrum. For that's all he was compared to Dumbledore.

Suddenly, one of Dumbledores instruments went off. His brow furrowed as he stood and turned it off. He then called Fawkes to him and was flashed away to the Dursley home. He came to the burning wreckage and immediately disillusioned himself. He waved his wand gathering the information that he could, and minutes later he flashed away.

He arrived back in his office, and began pacing.

He mumbled to himself, thinking out loud.

" The boy used a lot of magic recently, but there were only two adult bodies in the home. Could he have gotten tired of the abuse? Where would he go?"

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was aware of the abuse. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was aware of the abuse of any child enrolled to go to Hogwarts, even the muggleborn students. In the past, Headmasters invoked the only child protection law, gaining custody of the children and allowing them to live in their 'house' until they graduated. Unfortunately for the children that were abused, Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to save them. Oh he would look the part, he could pretend to sympathize with them but Dumbledore rarely meant it. He just couldn't care about it past knowing that it was happening.

"I will have to track him down. The little brat is ruining my plans. How is the wizarding world ever going to become the Utopia I dreamed of if he doesn't die for them?!" Albus lost his temper and blasted a hole in the wall. The paintings of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses yelled in protest and he reigned in his temper. Then he got an idea. He walked over to the fireplace and yelled out his destination.

"Mad-Eyes Hideout!"

Maybe finding the boy would be easier than he thought.

**1. yes this is Nature Magic(Chakra) without being a major cheat because anyone can learn it, I think it makes sense, let me know how you feel.**

**Heya. Please don't expect regular updates, but this story just keeps popping out at me. So I wrote this out really quick. Let me know what you think. I hope Harry seems as insane as I wanted him to be, because he is off his rocker. If something doesn't make sense, please point it out, either I didn't think it through or I have a plan for it. Thanks, please R&R!**


	3. Time Passes

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own any ideas that were not original thoughts.**

_It was too quiet. _

_These things, these inferi, these monsters, they made noise._

_There was only silence._

_We walked through the streets of downtown London, there should have been animals, scavenging inferi, anything._

_We walked in silence._

_My senses were on high alert. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck raising as we walked deeper into what I felt was a trap. I took a glance to my left._

_I could see Teddy and Neville side by side, Hermione walking slightly behind them._

_I shifted to my right._

_Blaise and Hugo, along with Lavender, slightly behind them. They were like cruel reminders of what used to be the image of a family. Tattered robes covered thin frames, their bodies slumped while their eyes danced in their sockets, constantly looking, constantly vigilant, always-_

_I heard a hiss from behind._

" _Stay focused Potter, dammit, we cant afford to be surprised!"_

_Draco, of course, covering the rear. He was right of course. I could feel the tension in our group. I knew why he was nervous. Hell, __**i'm**__ nervous. _

_Parvarti had left only a couple days ago, with half our food._

_Fucking bitch didn't care about the children, not when her precious daughter was killed. Selfish bint._

_So now we are risking our lives for food we shouldn't have had to be looking for until at least another month. And that's why we are here. On the same street as the Leaky Cauldron. Walking around. In the afternoon. When we were most visible. When we were most vulnerable. When every man, woman, child, came looking for food, wherever they could find it. I slowly came to a stop as my hackles rose. I brought my magic up, reaching for my wand and signaling for my group to stop._

_Neville came up to me, wand drawn. " Harry, Whats up? Do you hear anything?"_

_My eyes were constantly moving, as I began to back up. "No Neville. I don't. We have to go. __**Now.**__"_

_Lavender and Blaise both looked at me, disgruntled. Lavender was the first to speak, her scathing voice quick as lightning. " Oh right Potter, so now your just going to leave us to fend for ourselves? Some leader, as if i'm going to really let you tell me I cant keep moving! I see a store full of food right there you idiot!"_

_I didn't have time to argue. I could sense at least 15 men and women, and more were coming. We had to go now._

_Neville grabbed me to stop me from moving. They were getting closer. Fuck. " Harry, I hate to say it, but im with Lavender. There's a store full of food, why should we leave?"_

_I closed my eyes, frustrated. I grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him forward. "LISTEN! WHAT DO YOU HEAR?!"_

_Neville looked confused and annoyed before he rolled his eyes and listened. His face slowly went from focused to confused. It soon became horror. " Oh shit, Harry-"_

_BOOM!_

_We were knocked to the floor, but I was ready, my wand out, sending cutters and explosion curses where I could sense enemies._

_Fuck. I knew it was too quiet._

_Neville and Draco jumped up and began sending killing curses in all directions, and Blaise transfigured a wall and a shield to defend the kids. He was a better supporter than fighter. We spun and cast, fighting for our lives, to save our kids, and I turned and cast a cutting curse-_

_Directly into the chest of Teddy._

_And suddenly I didn't have a wand. Suddenly I had a knife, and I had stabbed him in the chest, his eyes looking at me, pleading, trying to understand why, how, I was his father he trusted me, I was a monster, a demon, no better than the inferi who turned him and-_

"FUCK!"

I sat up in my makeshift bed, gasping for air, covered in sweat, my eyes wide, nostrils flared, and suddenly I realized that I was in my tent. That I wasn't in that hellhole of a future, that I hadn't killed my adopted boy-and I never would. I swallowed and turned to get out of bed my feet touching the floor and I walked to the outside of the tent to catch breakfast. It had been two long years and I think im ready to go to Hogwarts, well, not that I had much of a choice.

**TEDDY POV**

"Hmpf, so he was able to wake up? Doesn't matter, soon he will have the urge to kill, and the desire to do it will come from me. It doesn't really matter how I was given a body, even if it is but the ghost of one, all that matters is that that foolish boy does what I say. No one can disobey Lord Voldemort forever!"

'Teddy' thought back onto how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

**Godric's Hollow 1981**

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Yes, my ultimate triumph, I will rule this world now that this boy is-WHAT? NOOOOOOOO_

_Agony. That's all he could feel. His body was lost and he attempted to latch on to the boy, hoping to take him over. Most of his soul was banished, but a side effect of the horcrux ritual being performed so many times on one person allowed me to split off and stay in my host. Unfortunately while I could stop the magic from killing me, his whole soul was able to stop my minuscule piece from taking over. But I could influence._

_As the years went on, I encouraged the boy to do things and take risks that he never would have without me. I was the one that kept him defiant in the face of such abuse. I was the one that stoked his flames of anger when he was disrespected by his family and called a liar by the world. When my other self had regained a body I was the one who kept the boy in constant agony, fueling his desire to hurt others, I gave him hate, I gave him anger and I gave him ambition. _

_Unfortunately after the defeat of my alternate self he was somehow able to change the focus of those ambitions and he became a pathetic playboy, bent on sleeping with every woman who had ever loved him, and tossing away their affections like it was nothing. Potential wasted. Until I realized my alternate self had not factored in that he might have made more than seven Horcruxes. Not that I blame him, I am a genius after all, and making more than seven would have been foolish, but still._

_So the invasion of my personal playthings began. It was amusing to see the boy dodge every near death experience and become the ruthless man he was today. Hell, I had no hand in the decision he made to abandon that silly little girl, Loretta, or Lauren or whatever her name was. I didn't think he had it in him to abandon her though I did want to see what he would do. He was almost worthy of being called an apprentice._

_So here I am, a soul fragment back from the past, with the visage of a 12 year old boy. Who now has much more influence over the emotions of the man he inhabits. Oh it will be so amusing to make the boy cause more death and despair, of course, he can never know it was I who caused his cousin to lash out. But then, when would he have killed those pathetic muggles? But it doesn't matter in the end. what he doesn't know is that if anyone found my little inferi hideouts, every other one would be opened and their plague released upon the world._

_Im evil like that. Bite me._

_So I simply influenced him to follow the wrong leads, And now it is too late for him to make any true attempts to destroy my little minions. After all, it isn't time for the world to suffer yet, and, I think I know just the way to make him loose what little morals he has. All I need is some time..._(1)

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, annoyed at the fact that an eleven year old brat was able to elude him for two years. The Sorting hat opened its brim, without being asked, as usual, and gave its own unwelcome advice.

"Perhaps you could sit still dear boy, your giving me a headache!"

This was why he and the hat couldn't get along. Saying things like that. "YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN HAT! YOU! DONT'! GET! HEADACHES!"

Albus's hat was tilted to the side, his eyes burning with rage, his face flushed and wand in hand, as he continued to think about the ridiculous statement the hat made. He had lost his cool hours ago, and had no way of calming down unless he got answers. He was so focused on his rage, when Moody appeared in his fireplace, he sent a blasting curse at him. Luckily, Moody had learned from his last mistake, and created a shield and waited rather than fighting back. Losing your leg, eye, and a chunk of nose will do that to you. Death eaters his ass, they didn't have the skill to maim him, or they hadn't, until he lost his leg.

"What Moody?! Where is the Potter boy? AND YOU HAD BETTER SAY CLOSE BY!"

Moody raised an eyebrow, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to hurt him, knowing he had the information he sought. It was one of his greater flaws that Moody used to his advantage. Dumbledore would permanently harm someone he knew had a secret he didn't know on purpose. And the ex auror was full of secrets.

Dumbledore gathered himself and visibly calmed down. He walked around his desk and sat in the chair.

"Speak, Moody."

Moody took down his shield and sat down. For a while, they simply sat there. But Dumbledore grew impatient. "Well?!" Moody just stared across at him, "Well What?" Dumbledore frowned and exhaled while looking down before he looked up. " What information do you have?" Mad-Eye looked at him with an eyebrow raised. " And where's my venom?" Dumbledore sighed and reached into his robe, grabbing a vial and tossed it to him. Moody smirked. "The boy has been camped out in the Himalayas. If I was a betting man, i'd say he was avoiding me on purpose. But I know he hasn't seen me, or else he would have left. I've been tracking him three months, and I haven't seen where he is going, but I know how hes getting there. The boy can apparate Albus."

Dumbledore frowned. "I knew he could, he's been able too since he was six. No matter, I need you to capture him, and bring him here. From there we will wipe his memories and send him to the weasleys.

Moody stashed the vial into a hidden pocket in his pants and stood up. " Consider it done."

As the flames turned green as Moody left, Albus stared out his window into the lake, contemplating the future, planning for the boys return.

**Himalaya Camp**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"_Harry you know this is all just a fucked up game, right?"_

_Harry had woken up to take his shift at camp watch. He walked into Draco, who was supposed to be leaving. What he found was an on edge man, who was not in his right mind._

"_Draco, don't say that kinda stuff, ok? You know this is way more dangerous than any game we've ever played!"_

_Draco sneered. "So what? You expect me to just follow the rules? You expect me to roll over and take it, LIKE A MAN? I'm a boy Harry. We are just children in this crazy, fucked up world. And you know it."_

_Harry sighed. "Draco, you have to calm down. Is this about Amelia-"_

_Draco turned his back and took a few steps away. "You know that's been on my mind this whole time. We could have done something, SHOULD have done something, ANYTHING!" Draco pulled his knife from his pocket and his hand waved dangerously, swinging it through the air as he spoke._

_Harry stepped closer to Draco's turned back. " Draco, there was nothing we could do for Amelia, you know that, I know that. You should get some sleep, you clearly aren't ok right now."_

_Draco gave a barking laugh. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye._

_"What's the matter Harry? You can't escape your own guilt? Do you feel it, deep down, nagging, eating away at you? Is that really what you want? What do you think will be waiting for us when we get through this, Harry? You think the world will be just as you left it? Can you trust the Ministry to keep order? To keep peace? You know the answer to that, don't you Harry? You know human nature, you know what greed can do. They'll fight like rats, over every scrap of food, every sickle and galleon. The only thing waiting for us is chaos, is that really what you want for us? For Teddy?"_

_Harry Stared at Draco's back as he held the knife to his wrists. "You don't have to do this Draco!"_

_Draco turned. "It already done Harry. There's only two ways this can go. Because I cant stand being in this fucking nightmare. Not anymore Harry. I wont do it. I'm done! EITHER WAKE ME UP OR JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!"_

_He lunged forward and Harry stumbled backwards._

FWIP!

Harry's head snapped up as he rolled backwards into a crouch when the ropes smacked into the side of the tent where he had been laying seconds before. He sensed one man outside and as he came into view, he saw a man he wasn't sure he would be able to handle at this point.

Mad-Eye Moody.

He jumped up and grabbed his knife and a crossbow, and pointed the crossbow at the man. They stood waiting, and staring at each other, before the man laughed, and this caught Harry off guard. He lowered the crossbow, which was enough.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE BOY!"

Mad-Eye swung his wand in an arc, letting off a burst of air, which pushed Harry onto his back, while flicking his wand, summoning the knife and crossbow. He walked over to the boy and bent down, simultaneously searching him for weapons and making sure he was unconscious. And then his good eye widened.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! THUNK!_

Harry landed in a heap with his gun pointed straight up at him, and then fired once, forcing Mad-Eye to dodge, then rolled onto his back, firing five more times until he emptied the clip. He didn't know if he hit anything other than his leg, he also didn't care. Harry jumped to his feet, and slapped his palm to the ground and released a pulse of magic that caused flames to appear around him.

Mad-Eye summoned all the snow under the tent and shoved it at the flames. He hobbled over to the spot where the boy was. There was a scrap of parchment on the ground.

_See You all September First! Don't wait up. And the next time you try and kidnap a kid, make sure he doesn't know you were watching him! _

_P.S.- I'll be back for the other one you fuck._

Mad-Eye was annoyed and confused. Annoyed he was caught so easily by a preteen boy, and confused as to what the P.S. was for. Be back for the other one? The other what-

BOOM!

The parchment exploded taking Mad-Eyes left hand while cauterizing the mangled wrist and knocking him unconscious, before he was buried under a pile of snow from the avalanche caused by the explosion.

Hogwarts wasn't ready for Harry Potter. No one was.

**(1)Ahem. This was to come a little bit later in the story, but as a reviewer pointed out, intentionally or not, you guys don't know what i'm thinking, so you don't know where this Harry comes from or why. Harry is a dick. He's not going to get better, he will most likely get worse. I cant explain a lot more without ruining some plot points later on, but this was supposed to explain a part of Harry's reasons why he sorta spazzed out after the final battle. Its part Dumbledore, Part 'Teddy', Part Harry. I will say this, if you honestly don't like dark Harry, im not sure if you should read this story. It will get worse, not better. I do appreciate you giving my story a try though, thank you! -Man of Constant Sorrow**

**(2)To another reviewer, thank you for reading, and I'll say, Dumbledore did not plan on dying, he had a plan for those zombies, can someone say, Hero Complex?-free-to-fly-2010**

**(3)Thanks for Reading!-T-B-R**

**(4)Thanks, Part IAL, and part Mob Of The Dead. See if you can find the quote if you know what it is!- Guest**

**Hey guy's im updating again, I apologize, but I completely forgot about finishing this chapter, I was busy, no excuses but here it is! Let me know what you think. Please read and review!**


End file.
